Orn Free Taa/Leyendas
Orn Free Taa era un obeso y autocomplaciente político, representante de Ryloth ante el Senado Galáctico durante el gobierno del Canciller Valorum, durante los diez años de Palpatine como Canciller Supremo y durante los primeros años del Imperio Galáctico. Era uno de los miembros más antiguos del Senado, y líder de la facción Rim o facción del Borde, lo que contribuyó significativamente en el ascenso al poder tanto de Mas Amedda como de Palpatine. El corpulento senador nunca escondía ninguna de sus opiniones y las vociferaba escandalosamente en muchas discusiones cruciales que dividían el Senado. Aunque tuvo una genuina preocupación con que lo mejor fuese para con su planeta, Ryloth, a Orn Free Taa no le importaba exhibir a sus hermosas asistentes, Pampy y Supi, ni presumir de sus riquezas como símbolo de prestigio. Biografía Antes de las Guerras Clon Con una gran experiencia como recaudador de impuestos, Orn Free Taa se convirtió en senador durante el mandato de Finis Valorum, sucediendo en el cargo al controvertido Chom Frey Kaa. Taa utilizó su influyente posición para satisfacer todos sus caprichos durante el tiempo que estuvo en Coruscant y muy pronto se convirtió en uno de los más autoindulgentes, corpulentos y codiciosos senadores. Pasaba su tiempo con senadores posteriormente separatistas e igual de corruptos, como Toonbuck Toora y Passel Argente, además de ir siempre acompañado por un verdadero séquito de sirvientes twi'lek. Taa fue el líder de la facción del borde y, como tal, abogó por reducir la interferencia de la República en los asuntos locales. Fue un abierto opositor de Valorum y utilizó su posición en el Comité de Apropiaciones Financieras para propagar, sutilmente, su plan en contra del asediado Canciller. Un grupo de políticos, incluyendo a los Senadores Tikkes y Palpatine, trabajaron en conjunto para garantizar que Mas Amedda ascendiera a Vice-Canciller, una jugada que más adelante llenaría de escándalo la gestión Valorum. Posteriormente, fue Taa el responsable de la nominación de Palpatine para el puesto de Canciller. Guerras Clon Batalla de Ryloth Cuando Ryloth, el planeta natal del senador, comenzó a ser invadido por la Confederación de Sistemas y Windu asisten a la celebración por la liberación de Ryloth.]] Independientes, Taa comenzó a preocuparse por el bienestar de su pueblo. Con un bloqueo en la órbita del planeta y sufriendo continuos ataques en la superficie, parecía que la resistencia twi'lek sería un fracaso. Por eso, el Consejo Jedi envió al senador Bail Prestor Organa para negociar el envío de ayuda humanitaria con el Rey Katuunko de Toydaria, con el fin de entregar suministros a Ryloth. Taa hizo una petición personal a los toydarianos a través de un holograma explicando el sufrimiento de su pueblo. Sin embargo, el representante de la Federación de Comercio Lott Dod apareció argumentando que un apoyo a Ryloth acabaría con la neutralidad de Toydaria en las Guerras Clon. Oficialmente, Katuunko se negó a participar en la guerra pero sin embargo, ayudó en la entrega de suministros a Ryloth, sin que Dod pudiera incriminarlo. Después de que las operaciones dirigidas por los Generales Jedi Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi tuvieran éxito en la rotura del bloqueo Separatista y el comienzo de un asalto por tierra, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu informó a Taa y al Senado acerca de los progresos que el ejército clon había hecho hasta el momento: controlar todo el hemisferio sur de Ryloth. Windu creía que la ocupación Separatista sólo podía ser derrotada con la captura de la ciudad capital Lessu, y que esto sólo podía lograrse con la ayuda del rival político de Taa: Cham Syndulla. Aunque Taa y Syndulla desconfiaban el uno del otro, Windu logró obtener su ayuda gracias a su deseo en común de salvar a su pueblo. Taa prometió que una vez que la batalla hubiera terminado y no hubieran más droides separatistas en Ryloth, el Ejército Clon dejaría el sistema inmediatamente, mientras que Syndulla se comprometió a no intentar usurpar el cargo a Taa. Después el Maestro Windu capturó con éxito la capital, así como al líder separatista Wat Tambor. Luego, el senador Taa asistió a un desfile de celebración por la liberación de Ryloth. Parte del Consejo de Sistemas Neutrales En algún momento durante las Guerras Clon, el senador Taa fue tanteado por la Duquesa Satine Kryze de Mandalore para que considerara la posibilidad de unirse a su Consejo de Sistemas Neutrales. Por eso, Taa acompañó a la duquesa durante su viaje a Coruscant para informar de su situación ante el Senado Galáctico. Taa estuvo presente durante un incidente a bordo del Coronet, durante el cual fue testimonio de los terribles actos realizados por la Guardia de la Muerte y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en un intento de asesinar a la duquesa. Crisis de los Rehenes del Senado Cuando el famoso cazarrecompensas Cad Bane y su equipo fueron capaces de entrar con éxito en el Edificio del Senado y capturar a un grupo de senadores importantes, el senador Orn Free Taa alertó al Canciller Palpatine de la emergencia. Taa se quedó con el canciller durante toda la crisis y estuvo al tanto de la negativa del canciller a ceder ante las demandas del cazarrecompensas: la liberación del señor del crimen Ziro el Hutt. Sin embargo, cuando se hizo evidente que Bane tenía el control del Senado, Palpatine accedió a liberar al Hutt. Orn Free Taa fue el encargado de realizar la puesta en libertad de Ziro. Tras liberar a Ziro, Taa organizó una fuerza de soldados clon para garantizar la seguridad de la Cancillería, así como para prevenir el escape de Bane. Desafortunadamente, Bane había instalado en la sala donde retenía a los senadores como rehenes dispositivos de detonación, y por eso, la República se vio obligada a permitir su libertad. Afortunadamente, cuando Bane detonó los dispositivos a pesar de la liberación de Ziro, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker previó la traición de Bane y fue capaz de salvar la vida de los rehenes. Los tiempos oscuros Tras la proclamación del Imperio Galáctico, Taa continuó manteniendo su cargo de senador para representar a Ryloth en el Senado Imperial. Sin embargo, sus deseos de una vida confortable en Coruscant rodeado de privilegios se vieron enturbiados por las acciones de Cham Syndulla, quien comenzó a liderar un movimiento de resistencia armada contra el Imperio. A raíz del descubrimiento de que Taa o alguien próximo al senador estaba ofreciendo ayuda a Syndulla, Orn Free Taa fue llamado ante el Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader. Al presentarse ante los líderes del Imperio, Taa no pudo contener su nerviosismo y el miedo que inspiraban en él tanto el Emperador como Vader. A pesar de eso, el senador logró mantener la compostura y expresar su disgusto por las acciones de Cham Syndulla. A continuación, describió con optimismo la situación existente en Ryloth, el cual no fue compartido por Palpatine. Después, el Emperador informó a Taa de que acudiría a un acto oficial en Ryloth acompañado por él mismo y Darth Vader, de modo que Vader y él pudieran investigar acerca de Syndulla. Sin que Taa lo supiera, Palpatine y Vader también pretendían investigar al propio senador en Ryloth, así como a su entorno, con el fin de llegar hasta Syndulla y aniquilar a cualquier célula rebelde surgida en el planeta. Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego) |Videojuego de Star Wars Episode I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novelización junior)|Novela junior de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *'' '' *''Twi'light Storm'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''HoloNet News — Rodia Supply Lanes Attacked by Pirates'' * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza del Sith'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza del Sith (cómics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza del Sith]] Fuentes *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * Free Ta, Orn Free Ta, Orn Free Ta, Orn Free Ta, Orn